Hi no Isan
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la guerra de los Shinigamis y los Quincy, todo está en paz. Pero, un nuevo enemigo amenaza con destruir la Soul Socity. Para empeorar todo, la hermana de Ichigo deberá ayudarlos, sin saber quien es ella en realidad. Romance, Aventura y más. HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, UlquiHime.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras... He decidido escribir un nuevo fanfic HitsuKarin. En mi opinión les gustará.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío bla bla bla**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Cuenta una leyenda que, hace mucho tiempo, en el periodo Edo* específicamente en medio de la Guerra Boshin*, hubo una chica que evadió todas las tradiciones feministas de la época y se unió a la guerra, pero, no fue parte de ningún bando. Más bien, fue una guerrera independiente que ganó muchas batallas ella sola. La chica se llamaba Hinomiko Yata. Muchos decían que tenía pactos con el demonio, pero, la verdad, era que ella solo tenía poderes. Poderes que le permitían ver cosas que otras personas no podían ver, cosas, que al verlas te asustarías. Ella sabía que esas cosas eran la causa de todas las bajas de ambos bandos. La culparon.

No pudiendo hacer nada, escapó y se fue hacia el monte Fuji, el cual hace 162 años, había hecho erupción*.

Terminó viviendo sola hasta su muerte, y, en ese lapso de tiempo, decidió hacer muchas cosas. Su espada, de nombre Seikanenshō*, quedó perdida y olvidada. Muchos la han buscado, pero simplemente, desapareció.

Esta leyenda a pasado de generación en generación. Ya muchos lo han olvidado, pero hay otros que no. Se dice, que un día, Hinomiko volvería reencarnada.

* * *

 **Bueno, ese es el super prólogo que escribí xD... les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo. Bueno, aclaraciones:**

 ***Periodo EDO:** es una división de la historia de Japón, que se extiende desde 24 de Marzo de 1603 hasta el 3 de Mayo de 1868.

 ***Guerra Boshin:** Es el nombre de una guerra civil que tuvo lugar entre 1868 y 1869.

 ***Erupción del monte Fuji:** Este tuvo lugar en el año 1707.

 ***Seikanenshō:** Literalmente significa "Ardiente fuego azul"

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, nos leemos, tal vez mañana.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Bueno... les explico el por que tuve que sobrescribir el primer capítulo... La verdad era que estaba viendo el manga de Bleach la semana pasada, y, me dí cuenta de que al final había otro capitán en la 8° División, así que lo que quiero es adaptarlo, ya que, como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic es después de lo que pasa con los Quincy, y, la verdad, me gustaría adaptarlo lo mejor posible. Espero que no les moleste.**

 **PD: Como bien saben (los que leen el manga), han pasado 10 años...**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece...es de Tite Kubo-sama!**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **Carta de invitación**_

* * *

Han pasado ya 10 años (N/A: lo acabo de confirmar leyendo el manga) desde la guerra contra el Wandenreich, ha habido muchos cambios en la Soul Socity, sobre todo en los capitanes y tenientes de las divisiones; también hubo muchas perdidas, las cuales lloraron acabada la guerra. Perdidas como las del capitán Yamamoto, la capitana Unohana, el capitán Komamura, la sub-capitana Yachiru y el sub-capitán Izuru... pero... la que más lloran es la del capitán Ukitake, después de todo, había sido la persona más amable en pisar la tierra. Entre los cambios más significativos y visibles en todo este tiempo era el del capitán **Hitsugaya** , el cual había crecido hasta el punto de estar un poco más bajo que Ichigo.

Con la pérdida del capitán Ukitake era necesario nombrar a otro shinigami para su sucesión, y quien mejor para esto que nuestra querida **Rukia** , la cual estaba muy nerviosa al entrar al salón de reuniones de los capitanes en la primera división. Nunca se imaginó que la nombrarían a ella, ahora, lo único que hacía falta era que tuviera un sub-capitán, el cual, no se tardaría en encontrar.

La paz reinaba en el lugar, pero, como en todo lugar, esa paz no duraría por siempre.

El tiempo no había transcurrido en vano para algunas personas, y eso incluía a las mellizas Kurosaki. **Yuzu** se había convertido en una señorita hecha y derecha, su cabello castaño mostaza había crecido un poco más y lo seguía atando en dos coletas a pesar de estar ya cursando el último año de su carrera en Trabajo Social. Su figura se había proporcionado más, pero, su personalidad seguía siendo la misma: una chica dulce, sensible y femenina. Muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella, pero a ella no le interesaba mucho.

El polo opuesto de Yuzu era **Karin** , la cual también había crecido, y, gracias al fútbol, tenía un cuerpo tonificado y envidiado por muchas chicas. Su cabello creció y lo llevaba atado en una alta coleta. Sus pechos resaltaban más, pero los llevaba ocultos colocándose vendas en ellos, para que no le incomoden cuando juega, por lo que parece algo más plana que su hermana. Era admirada por muchos chicos y chicas. Su rostro es más delicado, e incluso, a petición de su hermana, accedió a usar faldas una vez al mes, aunque esto último le disguste. Ella estudiaba Medicina.

 **Jinta** seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ahora su forma de vestir, mezclada con su personalidad hacía que se viera como un pandillero, cosa que en parte era algo cierta. No le importaba mucho lo que fueran a decir de él, solo le importaba que a él le gustara y punto. Él estudiaba Finanzas y Comercio. Por su parte **Ururu** se había convertido en una chica muy hermosa, querida por muchos, además de que era muy inteligente, pero, compartía algo con Yuzu respecto a la personalidad: ambas seguían siendo muy inocentes, lo cual, en parte, agradecía la melliza peli negra. Ururu estudiaba Pediatría.

Estos cuatro se volvieron inseparables, y nunca pensaron que era lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **Ciudad Karakura, Clínica Kurosaki**

* * *

Era Martes por la mañana para ser exactos, y, en una de las habitaciones, se podía ver a Karin, la cual, no podía dormir, ya que había tenido un extraño sueño, el cual, parecía más una pesadilla de esas sacadas de los libros de Lovecraft o Stephen King. Más que nada, no quería quedarse dormida, ya que no quería tener nuevamente ese sueño. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?. Vio el reloj de su mesita de noche y confirmó la hora: las 3 am, era demasiado temprano como para estar despierta, y las clases no comenzarían hasta las 8 am, por lo que aún tenía 4 horas para dormir. Se acomodó nuevamente en su cama y cerró los ojos, para ver si así podría conciliar el sueño, pero, nada fue efectivo; ni el cerrar los ojos, ni el contar ovejas, nada.

No soportó más así que se levantó, se puso una bata, atándola para que no se le soltara y sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina, encendió la luz y abrió el refrigerador. De allí sacó un poco de jugo de naranja y mermelada. Sacó un vaso y se sirvió jugo, se preparó un sándwich y se fue con ambas cosas hasta la sala de estar, en donde se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión para distraerse un poco y, hacer la hora* como dicen. Pasaron como dos o tres horas y apagó la televisión para irse a su cuarto nuevamente. Al llegar, otra vez se acostó y trató de dormir. Cuando logró hacerlo su despertador sonó y tuvo que levantarse. Fue hasta el baño, se bañó, se arregló y bajó nuevamente, encontrándose con Yuzu ya despierta.

— Buenos días Karin-chan — le saludó su hermana, a lo que esta solo le respondió con una saludo de mano, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño a la peli mostaza — ¿Que sucede Karin-chan?

— No es nada Yuzu, es solo que... — suspiró — no pude dormir muy bien — Yuzu le creyó al momento en el que Karin la miró a los ojos, notó que esta tenía ojeras

— ¡Ay Karin-chan! ¡Deberías cuidarte más! — le alegó Yuzu — Por cierto... yo me iré un poco más tarde

— No te preocupes... está bien... ya me voy — dijo Karin tomando su bolso y abriendo la puerta de entrada, pero Yuzu la detuvo antes para darle su almuerzo. Así que lo recibió y lo metió a su bolso para irse.

* * *

 **Ya en la entrada de la universidad**

* * *

En la entrada Karin se topó con un chico, con el cual no congeniaba mucho ya que sus personalidades eran parecidas, por lo que topaban mucho. Además, el chico no dejaba de acosarla a ella y a su hermana y eso le molestaba mucho.

— Vaya... la señorita "femenina" si que llegó temprano hoy — dijo el muchacho riendo

— ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer Yamato*? — preguntó Karin enfadada — Hoy no estoy de humor para tus cosas, así que déjame en paz

— Ok ok... pero después no empieces tú a molestarme — dijo este para irse a su salón, Karin hizo lo mismo, y al llegar se fue a su pupitre, el cual estaba al final del salón.

Karin sentía que al fin estaba en paz como para poder pensar en aquel sueño, pero estaba equivocada. No pasaron ni 5 minutos hasta que su "rival" o "enemiga" había llegado junto a ella solo para molestarla.

— Vaya, la señorita "femenina" está aqui. ¿Sabes Karin?, no te creas tanto solo por que ahora usas faldas y tu cabello está más largo, siempre serás un marimacho — le dijo una chica rubia y de ojos verdes. Tenía buena figura (aunque no como la de Karin), y solo por eso, creía que todo el mundo estaba a su merced.

— Y tú siempre serás una idiota Yukino*. ¿Por que no... te largas y me dejas en paz por lo menos unos cinco minutos? ¿Sí? — dijo Karin sarcásticamente, le hostigaba que chicas como ella vinieran solo a molestarla solo por que le gustaba usar pantalones y jugar al fútbol. Solo podía aparentar ya que eran compañeras en la carrera.

— ¡Ay, habló la perdedora! — Yukino fingió tristeza — Sabes, no eres nadie para recriminarme o mandar, podría hacer que te expulsaran de aquí muy fácilmente, pero, como soy una persona benevolente, no lo haré... Ciao* Karin — dijo la rubia, Karin solo inhalo y exhalo tratando de calmarse, mientras Yukino se iba con su grupo de farsantes amigas.

— Bueno días chicos — entró la profesora* y todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares — abran sus libros en la página 143 y respondan los ejercicios del 1 al 13

Karin abrió su libro, tal y como había ordenado la profesora y se puso a responder las preguntas. Para ella eran fáciles... pero igualmente estaba aburrida en eso, así que mientras las contestaba, se puso a pensar en su sueño.

* * *

 **Universidad, hora del almuerzo**

* * *

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Yuzu, Ururu, Jinta y Karin se habían reunido para comer en la cafetería.

— Hola chicos — dijo Karin, la cual era la que más tarde había llegado

— Hola — respondieron todos al unísono, abrieron su almuerzo y comenzaron a comer

— ¡Definitivamente la comida casera es la mejor! — exclamó Karin causando la risa de todos en la mesa.

— ¿Qué van a hacer en la tarde? — preguntó Jinta con comida en la boca

— Primero, come bien Jinta — rió Yuzu — y segundo, Ururu y yo saldremos a hacer unas compras especiales

— ¿Compras especiales? — preguntó Karin confundida — ¿Para qué?

— ¿Recuerdas que pronto será San Valentín? — Karin asintió — Pues... ayudaré a Ururu a hacer unos chocolates — Yuzu solo sonrió y Ururu se sonrojó

— ¿Hacer chocolates? ¿Quién querría chocolates de esta nerd? — se oyó una voz detrás de ellas, era Yukino, la misma chica que había molestado a Karin

* * *

 **Karin POV**

* * *

¡Ash!... como la odio, es bastante molesta. De no ser por Yuzu y Ururu no me habría venido a estudiar aquí, pero, las dos son muy inocentes y son blanco fácil para las burlas de muchos, aunque ambas tuvieran a todos los malditos chicos pubertos y con las hormonas revolucionadas tras de ellas, sentía la necesidad de protegerlas. Las malditas feromonas se sentían en el aire, y para colmo estaba Yukino, la típica chica creída, hipócrita y popular de todas partes.

— Métete en tus asuntos Yukino — dije protegiéndolas

— Aww... habló la salvadora — dijo la rubia sarcásticamente — no creas que me he olvidado de ti idiota. ¿Sabes? creo que si tenemos una pelea, yo saldré ganando, tengo más contactos y fans que tú

— ¿Crees que eso me importa? — dijo Karin parándose de su asiento — Si quieres una pelea, que sea a puño limpio, a ver quien es la que sale perdiendo — la amenacé. Siempre fui buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero, había algo en ella que me tenía confundida. Sentía una pequeña presión espiritual, pero, tal vez me equivocaba. La miré directamente y vi como tenía el seño fruncido.

— Pues... no soy tan obvia como tu amiga — dijo refiriéndose a Ururu — que todos sabemos quien es el chico que le gusta, y, ¿Te digo algo? El no se interesará en ella ni en sueños — me sacó de quicio el como trató a Ururu, la cual estaba llorando. No me pude contener y le propiné un golpe en la mejilla, la cual dejé roja. Muchas chicas, las de su grupo de zorras creo, corrieron en su ayuda, mientras que muchas otras solo sonreían felices por que al fin alguien se dignaba a callar a la zorra líder. Por que de zorra si que tenía. Se pasaba ligando a cualquier chico guapo que se le cruzara. Todas ellas salieron corriendo, no sin antes recibir una amenaza por parte de Yukino.

— Ups — yo solo reí

* * *

 **FIN Karin POV**

* * *

En la clínica Kurosaki, ya terminada las clases.

— ¿Ups? — habló con sarcasmo Isshin — mi habilidad no es tanta como para andar reconstruyendo rostros — Karin suspiró

— Pues diles que tuve un ataque

— Bueno, pero, ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

— Por que la muy zorra estaba molestando a Yuzu y a Ururu, y sabes que Jinta no es capaz de pegarle a una mujer... así que yo las defendí

— Está bien, pero, a cambio, deberás asistir

— ¿Asistir a qué? — Isshin le entregó una carta

* * *

 _"Señorita Karin Kurosaki, junto con saludarle me gustaría invitarla a la Soul Socity para discutir... ciertos asuntos con usted. Por favor preséntese mañana a las 10:00 AM con nosotros"_

 _ATTE, Capitán Comandante Shunsui Kyoraku_

* * *

— ¿De verdad debo asistir? — preguntó Karin sin ánimo

— Ese es tu castigo por casi desfigurar el rostro de tu compañera — dijo Isshin yéndose de allí... _"Pero si sólo le golpee la mejilla...no es para tanto"_ Terminó pensando Karin

* * *

 **Soul Socity, esa misma mañana**

* * *

Todos los capitanes estaban reunidos, así que el capitán Kyoraku dio por iniciada la reunión.

— Doy inicio a la reunión. Temas a tratar: Una nueva fuente desconocida de poder espiritual — dijo Kyoraku mirando a todos los capitanes allí presentes por debajo del sombrero.

— ¿Una fuente desconocida? — preguntó Soi Fong confundida.

— Así es — confirmó Kyoraku — aunque por el momento solo tenemos una teoría de quien se trata, así que invitamos a esa persona a venir aquí — todos lo miraron shockeados. ¿El capitán general invitó a alguien a la Soul Socity? ¿Alguien que ni siquiera conocía?

— ¿Cómo es eso Sou-taichō? — preguntó Hirako

— La verdad, es que ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros de si debimos haber invitado a la chica...

— ¿Una chica? — preguntó Zaraki.

— Así es... aunque... no es solo una chica... es la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo. Su nombre es Kurosaki Karin — todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo cierto peliblanco, al cual no le sería fácil salir de su shock — Ahora... pueden retirarse... pero recuerden — todos le miraron atentos — Deben estar aquí mañana antes de las 10 AM junto con sus tenientes... recibiremos todos a Kurosaki Karin.

Y así, se dio por terminada la reunión. Todos los capitanes salieron rumbo a sus respectivos cuarteles.

* * *

 **Sé que esto les parecerá extraño... pero decidí sacar el Toshiro POV en esta re-edición, ya que era muy desacorde a su personalidad real... y lo quiero hacer muy acorde a esta.**

 **Bueno... espero que les haya gustado y... no se preocupen... pronto estará el segundo capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Hacer la hora:** En Chile es un dicho que significa hacer tiempo o esperar a que pase la hora o algo parecido... no sabría explicarme bien.

 ***Yamato:** Es un personaje que inventé para esta historia, compañero de Jinta en la Universidad pero que pasa molestando a Karin y Yuzu... Será muy importante más adelante.

 ***Yukino:** Otro de mis personajes para la historia. Es la típica chica popular de la universidad, la que cree que el mundo gira en torno a ella. Será muy importante en la historia, así que tengan mucha precaución.

 ***Profesora:** Es la profesora de química y biología de la carrera de Karin... es muy amable...pero a la vez rencorosa...es decir...tiene doble personalidad.

 **Se despide de ustedes YuiKotegawaMin**


	3. Capítulo II

**Mis bellas criaturitas amantes del HitsuKarin... hola...de nuevo...perdón por el atraso pero...las malditas clases no me dejaban hacer nada y... aparte estoy en la banda de guerra de mi escuela y no he tenido mucho tiempo... pero les prometo que ahora si lo tendré n_n**

 **Bueno... con respecto a lo que me dicen en los pocos reviews que hay, les responderé cada uno de ellos al inicio de los capítulos, para que así comprendan algunas cosas...¿Oki?**

 **Además... tendré que poner IchiHime ¬¬ (aunque no me guste y me guste el IchiRuki)... ya que como dije en el primer capítulo... quiero hacer esto lo más acorde a la historia original. Pues... será pos...**

 **Aclaraciones:** _"Cursiva" =_ Pensamientos o recuerdos... depende de la situación

 **Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre ¬¬ Bleach no es mío bla bla bla**

* * *

 **¡Answer to Reviews!**

 **Lalaya P.E.I.N: _Pues...¡Gracias!... y sí...habrá muucho HitsuKarin... después de todo... trata de esta pareja..._**

 **MikeRyder16: _Ojalá se nos cumpla el sueño... por lo menos... Toshiro si creció (Yeah MotherFucker!) Así que por esa parte podremos morir felices xD... Con respecto a tu otro comentario, si ves el manga te darás cuenta el por qué cambié tanto. Y si saqué lo de Shiro-chan es porqué pensé que era mejor mantener un poco su personalidad algo fría._**

 **Aria221: _¡Gracias! No olvides continuar leyéndolo apenas veas que subo un capítulo!_**

 **neeniithaam: _Pues...¡Aquí está! xD_**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Seikanenshō**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas y Karin estaba en su habitación arreglando un pequeño bolso, no llevaría mucho, ya que no estaría tanto tiempo allá...(o eso creía). También metió también la carta en la parte de afuera de este, tal vez, y sería importante. La verdad era que no estaba interesada en ir, solo iría por que era un castigo por parte de su padre por casi desfigurar la cara de la zorra de Yukino. Pero... ¡En serio que lo merecía! Lo que siempre había querido era golpearla, y cuando lo logra hacer... ¡Puf! Como por arte de magia está castigada, y eso que sin contar la suspensión por casi una semana del instituto. La verdad era que a ella le parecía muy bien esto... a excepción del maldito castigo impuesto por su padre... ¡Era injusto!

Unos minutos más tarde, después de haber arreglado su mini equipaje, Karin bajó las escaleras junto con el bolso, el cual lo dejó encima del sofá de la sala. Pronto se tendría que ir a la Soul Socity. De pronto su hermana bajó.

— Karin-chan... ¿De verdad tendrás que salir de viaje? — preguntó Yuzu con los ojos llorosos.

— Sólo será el fin de semana Yuzu, no hay de que precuparse. Estaré aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo* — le respondió con una sonrisa al estilo Kurosaki.

— Está bien... solo... asegúrate de llamar ¿Ok? — esta le sonrió, Karin solo la miró shockeada ¿Cómo haría para llamar a su hermana? Ojalá que en la Soul Socity tuvieran señal, por que o sino, no le serviría ni para twittear en donde estaba.

— Lo haré Yuzu — y, a pesar de que Karin no sabía si podría llamar, le prometió esto a la peli mostaza, la cual solo sonrió calmándose un poco.

* * *

 **9:15 am**

* * *

Ya era tiempo de que Karin se fuera, así que se despidió de Yuzu y del "idiota" de su padre, como ella lo llamaba. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa rumbo a la tienda de Urahara. En el camino se topó con un obstáculo; más bien tres. Eran tres pandilleros que estaban parados cerca del callejón que llevaba a la tienda. No eran muy altos la verdad. Uno de ellos era de cabello oscuro y ojos medio rojizos, el otro parecía un punk y el último parecía el más agresivo de los tres, además de que era muy... ostentoso en su forma de vestir. Vieron a Karin y se acercaron a ella con intención pervertida y maliciosa.

— Hola bomboncito, ¿No quisieras venir con nosotros? — preguntó el de cabello oscuro.

— Piérdete — le respondió Karin en tono agresivo — No tengo tiempo para lidear con pervertidos.

— ¡Vaya! ¡La chica es muy perra! ¡¿No lo cree jefe?! — preguntó el punk a su "jefe", el cual, era el que Karin suponía, el chico agresivo y ostentoso.

— Así es — respondió este — Vamos a jugar un rato con ella — dijo el jefe de la pandilla. Pero, al momento de acercarse a Karin, esta los pateó a los tres en donde más les duele, dejándolos inmóviles, y salió corriendo hacia la tienda, llegando a esta algo cansada, así que se agachó para recuperar el aire perdido en el trayecto.

— ¡Oh! ¡Karin-chan! — Karin reconoció esta voz como la de Urahara y alzó la mirada, viendo que este estaba cubriendo su boca con un abanico.

— U...raha...ra-san — respondió agitada, pasaron unos cinco segundos hasta que se recompuso y se irguió, inhaló un poco de aire y le respondió correctamente al rubio — ¿Llegué a tiempo?

— Si, lo hiciste... ¡Muy bien! — dijo exagerando — Acompáñame... te abriré la entrada a la Soul Socity.

Al decir esto, Karin le hizo caso y lo empezó a seguir. _"¿El sótano? ¿La entrada está en su sótano?"_ Eso era lo que Karin pensaba en el momento que Urahara abrió la escotilla del sótano y empezó a bajar. Iban en las escaleras y, al momento de divisar un poco de luz, la peli negra se quedó sorprendida por el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era posible que ese lugar tan espacioso fuera el sótano de la tienda? Eso, ni siquiera Ichigo lo sabía. Urahara la guió hasta donde tenía instalado el artefacto para abrir la puerta.

— Esta puerta se llama Senkaimon — empezó a explicarle a Karin — es una puerta dimensional que usan los Shinigami para entrar y salir de la Sociedad de Almas, así que por esta entraras. Pero, al no tener un Jigokuchō* vas a tener que pasar por el Dangai* así que vas a tener que correr, por que tienes un límite de tiempo para cruzar, y, debes tener cuidado con el Kouryū* o el Seimichiō*, depende de cual salga. ¿Entendido? — Karin asintió, Rukia, antes de partir, le había mencionado estos conceptos, aunque, su explicación fue con dibujos, no fue nada aburrida... pero sus dibujos eran... ¿raros?.

— Entiendo, entiendo... — dijo Karin — me tengo que ir ahora... o sino... llegaré tarde y el viejo me reprenderá de nuevo — esto último lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— Está bien... te abriré la puerta — dijo Urahara para posesionarse cerca del artefacto, hizo, por lo que parecían ser, unos hechizos y al cabo de un rato abrió la puerta — ¡Está listo! ¡Ya puedes pasar Karin! — dijo Urahara para que Karin entrara — Recuerda: tienes un límite de tiempo de 5 minutos para atravesar la entrada... ¡Buena Suerte!

Después de que Urahara dijera esto, Karin se aproximó a la puerta ya abierta, saltó hacia esta, entrando en la especie de Garganta. Se quedó allí y se echó a correr, mientras la puerta atrás suyo se cerraba. Corría y corría, de pronto, oyó un grito como el de un tren, viró la vista para ver que era lo que la seguía y se dio cuenta de que era como la parte delantera de un tren, con solo una iluminación, la cual daba para toda la especie de calle por la cual corría. _"Debes tener cuidado con el Kouryū o el Seimichiō..."_ ¡Vaya que el sombrerero loco tenía razón! ¡Ahora siempre le creería! Bueno... no siempre.

Usó todas sus fuerzas para correr aún más rápido; visualizó una salida al final del túnel. Corrió y corrió aproximándose a ella, y, sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado. Esperen... ¿Y el suelo?... de pronto cayó en cuanta de que no había suelo.

— P-Pero... ¡¿Qué rayos?! — Karin pegó el grito en el cielo (literalmente) y cayó. Pero se dio cuenta de que no había tocado el suelo, sino que estaba flotando, al cabo de unos dos segundos lo tocó, así que no le dolió tanto — Mierda... eso me asustó un poco... ¿Quién habrá inventado esta cosa?

Rápidamente se levantó del piso sacudiéndose la ropa, la cual había quedado llena de polvo por la tierra. Se encaminó hasta la puerta que daba al Seireitei. En el camino, se topó con varias personas, las cuales la miraban algo extrañado. De pronto uno se le acercó.

— Hola niña... ¿Estás perdida? — preguntó en un tono entre formal y malicioso. _"Nuevamente tendré que lidiar con acosadores pervertidos"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

— No... no estoy perdida... sé perfectamente el camino que debo tomar... Muchas gracias — dijo fríamente para después seguir caminando rumbo a la entrada, la cual sabía donde estaba ya que Urahara le había dado las instrucciones para llegar.

Al lograr evadir al tipo siguió su camino de lo más normal, y, al cabo de unos minutos, logró llegar a la puerta. Iba a entrar cuando un tipo gigante se interpuso.

— Soy Jidambo ¿Quién eres tú? No está permitido el ingreso a personas que no sean shinigamis — dijo Jidambo con una voz que le causaría pavor a cualquiera.

— Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki... y el capitán general me envió una carta diciéndome que viniera hasta acá — Karin rebuscó entre su bolso la dichosa carta y, cuando la encontró, se la mostró al gigante hombre. Este quedó sorprendido. Evidentemente estaba la firma de Kyoraku en ese pedazo de papel.

— ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Puedes pasar — la puerta se abrió — Para llegar a la primera división debes tomar este camino, el cual es recto y, cuando veas unas escaleras muy altas, llegarás al primer escuadrón — le explicó Jidambo.

— ¡Muchas gracias grandote! — respondió esta cruzando por la puerta. Al momento que se alejó de allí, la puerta a su espalda se cerró. Entonces empezó a caminar rumbo al primer escuadrón, siguiendo las indicaciones del grandote, como ella le había apodado.

Caminaba y caminaba por el Seireitei, hasta que llegó donde estaban las largas escaleras, entonces, con el cansancio que tenía, empezó a subirlas. Verificó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Las 9:45. Siguió subiendo, aún tenía 15 minutos para llegar a la dichosa y molesta reunión. Sabía que sería una molestia. ¡Ni siquiera iba a las del consejo estudiantil! A pesar de que era la delegada de la carrera de Medicina. Al cabo de unos cinco o diez minutos más logró llegar a la primera división. Preguntó a los shinigamis que estaba por allí donde estaba la entrada para las reuniones. Estos desconfiaron un poco de ella y nuevamente tuvo que mostrar la carta, así que, corroborando que no era una Ryoka, le indicaron el camino.

Logró llegar y entró, lo que se encontró la sorprendió de sobremanera. Allí estaban reunidos shinigamis que, al parecer, eran capitanes. Lo sabía por el hecho de que había visto a Hitsugaya y este le había explicado como se diferenciaban los capitanes de los shinigamis comunes. El haori. Al parecer, todos estos estaban reunidos esperando que los dejaran entrar. Karin se asomó, sintiendo la mirada de todos posada en ella, lo cual, le hacía sentir incómoda.

— Eh... Buenos días — dijo lo más formalmente que pudo, aunque algo incómoda. Todos la miraron, Karin captó que la estaban saludando.

— ¡Karin! ¡Hola! — alguien la había saludado... y ese alguien la conocía y... era una chica.

— Rukia... Hola... — le saludó como siempre lo hacía cuando esta iba al mundo humano. La tuvo que mirar para abajo, por que, aunque la Kurosaki haya crecido... la Kuchiki no lo había hecho casi nada... tal vez un par de centímetros más, pero no era nada.

— ¡Vaya! Mira cuanto has crecido... recuerdo cuando solo eras una niña.

— Je... sí... así es — respondió esta, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían y todos los capitanes entraban para formarse en el orden correspondiente.

De pronto, el capitán general alza la voz, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¡Doy por iniciada esta reunión! ¡Karin Kurosaki, por favor entra! — al decir esto, Karin avanzó algo nerviosa pero orgullosa. Las puertas tras ella se cerraron al momento de entrar, lo que provocó que se asustara un poco, mirara hacia esta y luego devolviera su mirada a los presentes en la reunión — Perdón por hacerte venir aquí.

— ¿Perdón? — dijo sarcásticamente — Me llamó para pedirme perdón. ¿Sabe? Por mí no hubiera venido, pero el maldito viejo de mi padre me castigó y me obligo a venir. Tengo muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparme — habló sin titubear ni siquiera un poco. Todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos del tono que esta usó con Kyoraku. Este último solo rió.

— Se nota que eres hermana de Ichigo — dijo Kyoraku riendo — bien... Te he convocado por el siguiente motivo: Tu energía espiritual.

— ¿Mi energía espiritual? ¿Qué hay con eso? — preguntó Karin confundida.

— Así es... te haré una pequeña pregunta — Karin lo miró extrañada — ¿Has sentido una presencia o voz extraña en tu interior?

Karin quedó atónita. ¿Una presencia extraña? Sería tal vez... ¿La persona de aquel sueño? Y si era así... ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?

— Creo que sí... no sabría decirlo claramente... es... como la voz de una chica... — dijo sinceramente.

— ¿Recuerdas su complexión?... o... ¿Su nombre? — todos los capitanes quedaron sorprendidos... ¿Porqué el Kyoraku hacía esas preguntas? Acaso... ¿Pensaría que Karin tiene una Zampakutou? Si era así... sería una situación muy grave... además... por lo general las personas comúnmente no suelen escuchar el nombre de esta... a menos que sepan de su existencia.

— Alta... delgada... de cabello negro y ojos celestes... vestía un Kimono de color rojo con adornos en negro* — dijo Karin recordando.

— ¿Su nombre? ¿Recuerdas su nombre? — Todos estaban atentos a lo que diría la peli negra.

— **Seikanenshō**

* * *

 **Ok... ok... creo que este capítulo quedó algo corto pero... no me regañen... me costó un mundo escribirlo... además de que no puedo ocupar a diario el computador, por motivos personales y mis horarios de estudio (Estudio hasta los días sábados). Así que por favor... si me demoro en subir un capítulo... les ruego que me tengan paciencia u_u**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Jigokuchō:** Es la mariposa infernal, la que usan los shinigamis para poder cruzar el Senkaimon.

 **Dangai:** Es por donde Ichigo y sus amigos entraron por primera vez a la Soul Socity, es la que lleva al Rukongai.

 **Kouryū:** Se alude a la corriente que fluye constantemente a través de las paredes del dangai y que evita que enemigos como los Hollows puedan acceder a él.

 **Seimichiō:** Es una entidad limpiadora del dangai, que hace las veces de barrendero de aquel desolado lugar.

 **"Alta... delgada... de cabello negro y ojos celestes... vestía un Kimono de color rojo con adornos en negro"*:** Es el diseño de **Seikanenshō,** lo hice estando aburrida en clases, me gustó como quedó, así que lo dejé así. Lo subiré a DeviantArt un día de estos... así que atentas.

 **Bueno... eso es todo por hoy... sin más que decir... Bye! Criaturitas!**


End file.
